


噪点模糊

by lvyeliuhua



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvyeliuhua/pseuds/lvyeliuhua
Kudos: 4





	噪点模糊

金泰亨回来的时候已经很晚了，金硕珍还坐在床上玩手机，是在等他的意思。

金泰亨单手解开自己的领带，跨坐到他的身上急躁地扯开了自己的扣子。

“最后一天了....”金硕珍提醒他。

“我知道，”两个人心里心知肚明，“离婚也还是要打个分手炮吧？”

金硕珍低着头，昏黄的灯光洒在他的头顶，白色的毛衣衬得他像一个瓷娃娃，金泰亨劣性地就是想要破坏他的美好。

金泰亨扯下他的毛衣，把他的两双手举到头顶摁在靠背上，低下头吻了上去。这个吻太过急切，金泰亨的舌头在他的牙齿上舔舐，接着撬开了他紧咬着的牙关，在他的口腔里横冲直撞，从上颚到舌底每一个角落都不肯放过。

直到金硕珍用手推了下他的胸膛，金泰亨才罢休，一条银丝被他的舌头带了出来，落在了金硕珍的嘴角，金泰亨用大拇指轻轻地抹掉，又放在自己嘴里面吮吸。

金硕珍被他这个色情的动作刺激得红了脸，“要做就快一点，”他的脸皮向来很薄，做爱的时候更喜欢脸红，金泰亨最喜欢说荤话逗他。

“怎么？着急了？”

“没有，早点儿结束了早点睡觉吧，”金硕珍看了看旁边的时钟，“准确来说现在已经是第二天了，我们的协议也该结束了。”

“这么想摆脱我？那也得等我把这一炮打完。”

金泰亨把他翻了个身，让金硕珍趴在床上，拉下裤子的拉链，把金硕珍也脱了个精光。他现在正在气头上，根本不想给金硕珍做扩张，只是伸进了两根手指头左右地捅弄，没几下就拿了出来，换上了自己的肉棒。

他胡乱撸动了几下自己的肉棒，差不多硬起来了就戴好了安全套对准到穴口，慢慢地往里面送。没有扩张和润滑，金硕珍感觉到后穴有一种撕裂的感觉，他想挣脱但是被金泰亨压着根本无法动弹。金泰亨也不好受，甬道太干涩太紧，他进去得很艰难。

“你还是人吗？”

金泰亨无所谓地回他，“不是就不是吧，能让你记住就行了。”

说完他就开始了抽送，插了几十下小穴终于接纳了它，一层一层的嫩肉被顶开，又紧紧地吸着他，金泰亨爽得头皮发麻，也加快了自己的速度。金泰亨顶得越来越用力，每一下都好像要把金硕珍顶到床头上去，金硕珍也发出了难耐的呻吟。

“嗯....哈....你轻点儿啊...”

金泰亨没听他的，继续按自己想做的来。

一边抽插，金泰亨一边伸出手摸到下面去包住了金硕珍的两个囊袋，轻轻地揉搓，金硕珍被刺激得抖了一下，呻吟的声音也变大了。

“爽吗？”

“你爽不就行了嘛？啊....哈....还...还管得了我？”

金泰亨微微加重了手上的动作，金硕珍支撑着的身体瘫倒在了床上，“口是心非，我这不是再帮你吗？”

金泰亨暂时从他体内退了出来，捞起人放到枕头上把他的腿分开，金硕珍的小穴整个被暴露了出来，这个姿势太过羞耻，他用了用力想把腿收起来，但是又被金泰亨分开了，“我不要这样。”

金泰亨把他的腿折成M型，“不是说我爽就行了吗...”

“你....”金硕珍被他堵得无话可说，也的确是他刚刚才说的话，但是没想到能被金泰亨拿回来怼他。

金泰亨跪在他面前插了进去，他太大了，虽说协议结婚这一年来他们做得次数不少，但是金硕珍还是不能很好地适应他的硕大。

金泰亨看着他眉头紧缩的样子，伸手拍了拍他的臀部，“放松点，我动了。”

金硕珍狠狠地瞪了他一眼，不过在金泰亨看来更像在撒娇罢了。

硕大的肉棒在狭窄的甬道里抽送，金硕珍甚至能感受到上面青筋的跳动，金泰亨一边大力地动作着，一边还不忘照顾他的两颗小樱桃。他用手搓弄着金硕珍的乳头，时不时地还往上拉扯，金硕珍的胸被他玩得又酥又养，但另一边感觉更加空虚了，他难耐地扭了扭身子。

“那边也想要？”

“啊.....嗯...想要”

“想要什么？说清楚才给你。”

金硕珍面色潮红，别开眼睛没看他，好一会儿才轻轻地说道“想要泰亨玩我的乳头....”

金泰亨听了立刻满足了他，胸都被玩得肿起来，金泰亨才停了手，专心肏着身下。来回抽送的肉棒不经意地擦过一个点，金硕珍瞬间拔高了声音，金泰亨明了地往那个地方送，一下一下的磨那个点。

“别...别插那里啊....啊...不行了泰亨...”

金泰亨哪里肯放过他，插得更加用力了。金硕珍只觉得眼前白光一下，立着的肉棒终于喷出灼白的液体，稀稀拉拉地落到他的肚子上。

高潮过后金硕珍没力气了，金泰亨还没射出来，“自己射了就不管我了？”

金硕珍没理他，一副任他宰割的样子。

金泰亨也不客气，双手握住他的腰加快了速度，抽插了几十下也射了出来，把肉棒退出来，取下安全套打了个结扔到一旁的垃圾桶里。

看着金硕珍闭着眼睛躺在床上满头大汗的样子，金泰亨觉得还是要当个人也就不继续折腾他了。去浴室洗了个澡，又把金硕珍清理干净抱回床上。

看着金硕珍的后脑勺，金泰亨喃喃道，“哥，能不离婚吗....”

金硕珍不知道是不是已经睡着了，没有回答他。

END


End file.
